Playing With Fire
by slutpharma
Summary: What happens when the opioid crisis hits Hogwarts? Can Harry stop a close friend from addiction, or will he succumb to the drug himself? M for lemons.


**Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at th **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Wo **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women' **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in th **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for whic **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynet **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.e Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.rsuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the t **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games. did not win any medals at the 2004 games.e team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The d **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.efore the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at th **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.aralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Wom **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by Da **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she receivevd a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.vid Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in th **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.e did not win any medals at the 2004 games.en's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Aus **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, t **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.e Australian Paralympic Committee **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.tralian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.e 2004 at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tan **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.dem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Or **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 S **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.ydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games. 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.

 **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a v **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Meda **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.l.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at t **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.e 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Austral **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 , a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling t **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games. **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut **Lynette "** **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games. games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day be **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 g **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those g **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.andem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.ames. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 . in the did not win any medals at the 2004 the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pur **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

 **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games. **Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games. the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team bec **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening cere **Lynette "Lyn" Lepore** , OAM (born 9 October 1961) is a visually impaired Paralympic tandem cyclist from Perth, Western Australia. She competed at the 1996 Atlanta Gamesbut did not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette Nixon.In 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.mony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.ause when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 not win any medals at those games. At the 2000 Sydney Games, she won a gold medal in the Women's Tandem open event, for which she received a Medal of the Order of Australia, a silver medal in the Women's 1 km Time Trial Tandem open event and a bronze medal in the Women's Individual Pursuit Open event, with her pilot Lynette 2000, she received an Australian Sports Medal.

Lepore appealed against Kieran Modra's placement in the Australian Paralympic cycling team at the 2004 Athens Games, in a case that was successful at the Court of Arbitration for Sport. Leading up to the games, Modra was piloted by David Short and Robert Crowefor sprint and endurance events, respectively. The appeal was on the grounds that Lepore deserved her place in the team because when each of Modra's pilot–rider combinations was counted separately, she had a higher rank than Modra. The day before the opening ceremony, the Australian Paralympic Committee successfully appealed to the International Paralympic Committee to give Modra an extra place in the did not win any medals at the 2004 games.


End file.
